Possibilities
by Tilith
Summary: Remember "Date with Destiny"? Let's check out the possibilities with other pairings, just for the fun of it! The humor, the jealousy, the fluffiness! Can you already feel it? Ch1 Spaqua; Ch2 BBRae; Ch3 Flinx. Coming soon: CyBee; JeriKole; HotGent; RobStar. Requests are welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Speedy

_Hey dudes and dudettes! Just some little mind crap from little me to have a little fun with my favorite teen heroes, which sadly any of us owns at all. i know any of you would be a better owner than Warner Brothers (we could be at season thirty or something but no...)! So instead enjoy this and SMILE!_

**Possibilities **

We all know what happened in "Date with Destiny" (how Kitten forced/ blackmailed Robin to go on her Prom with her as her date and Starfire got jealous and the two girls had a catfight and in the end RobStar had a romantic dance). But what if Kitten would have chosen another young hero to be her date? All we have to do is moving the story into season five (I say Beast Boy found Silkie on a dump once, where Kitten had thrown it in a tantrum, so we won't have to deprive us from his larvy cuteness). Let's check out the possibilities…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Speedy**

_First Candidate: the Robin-look-alike (who is secretly dating a very handsome Atlantean, but shush, no one knows yet! Yet, indeed…)_

When Killer Moth tried to reach for Titans' Tower, he was in for a surprise: the answering machine declared that the Teen Titans currently weren't attainable due to a secret mission. In case of emergency, there would be a re-direction to Titans East. After a short research (thanks' God for Google and Youtube), Kitten had quickly settled on the second-hottest Titan in her opinion (there wasn't much difference between him and Robin anyways): Speedy.

The call was made, the threads announced. Until Killer moth said: "…and you Speedy, will take this beautiful girl to her prom!" the Team had listened in silence and earnest. Five jaws hit the floor at the thread, but one was immediately back in place, when Kitten waved and cooed: "Hi, Speedy-poo!"

"No freaking way" was all Speedy stated calmly before he hung up.

"Speedy! What the hell are you doing? He's going to destroy Jump City if we don't buy ourselves time!" Bumblebee shouted.

"There's no way I'm dating such an ugly girl who calls me Speedy-poo!" he spat with disgust.

She screamed in exasperation: "This isn't about you and your dating preferences, Shafty, just – deal with it until we have defeated the mutant moth army and the bad guy!"

After a lot of conviction and even more threads Speedy agreed reluctantly and Bee called them back to settle the dating conditions.

Aqualad walked over to the pouting archer, put a comforting hand on his shoulders and said: "Don't worry, Roy. I'll come along as your backup."

He gave him a weak but thankful smile, making him even more determinate that this bitch wouldn't get her hands on his secret boyfriend…

Speedy thought he maybe could bear with it as long as his lover was at his side.

Until their leader walked up to them stating: "You'll have to wear this." She pointed at the items in her hands: a tux and – a black wig.

"You got to be kidding me…" he growled.

* * *

There was a big fight in the Tower, but in the end, Speedy wore the getup he had to. Aqualad drove him to the appointed meeting spot, giving him glances all the way while the archer just stared out the window fuming.

As they drove in the parking lot at the pier Speedy still hadn't moved.

"You know, I like your red hair better too" the Atlantean stated as he leaned over and took the wig of his lovers head.

Speedy looked at him in silence, but a small smirk adorned his features that made him look very handsome – and very kissable. On a whim he leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.

"What-what was that for?" the redhead asked blushing.

"For luck, of course. It's an old Atlantean custom."

Speedy quirked an eyebrow and grinned: "Are you sure it's not supposed to be on the lips?"

"When did you start to know my traditions better than me?" the other joked while getting closer again. Just to be interrupted by a honk.

"I guess you got to go…" he sighed instead and got out of the car with his lover. It was just so unfair, they even hadn't had their first official date and now his boyfriend had to date someone else… As soon as this whole thing would be over, they needed to talk. It had to become official.

Speedy turned towards the dark-haired teen and opened his mouth to say something, as he got interrupted by the most obnoxious voice his ears had ever been forced to endure.

"Speedy-poo, your Kitten has ariiiived!"

Both boys shuddered in disgust, and after another desperate glance the archer went over to the pink clad girl. Aqualad wished so desperately to get this evening over sooner as he leaned onto the car to observe them.

"Ow, Speedy! My date Speedy! Don't you look handsome!" she said in exaggeration while petting his red scalp.

She was touching his hair. No one touched his hair, except for Aqualad in private, when he got by Garth and when Speedy would be called Roy. Aqualad never thought that someone could anger him so fast without threatening ocean life, but this girl had moved on his to-kill-list in mere seconds. Yes, he has such a list...

Speedy tried to push the girls hands away, but in vain.

"Don't you dare" she threatened, "and now compliment my dress."

"Nice dress" he hissed through gritted teeth, making it obvious that he didn't mean it at all.

"Ow… Speedy-poo, you're such a gentleman, and so handsome and cool, unlike my stupid ex-boyfriend Fang!" she bellowed, making everybody around her watch. Aqualad could see how embarrassed Speedy was already.

"Now take my arm, and would it kill you to smile?" she demanded again. Was this girl ever stopping harassing his boyfriend?

Speedy didn't move at all, just deeply growled: "It would. And I'd never dirty my fingers with touching you."

"Really?" Kitten smiled venomously, her eyes turned into slits, her hand suddenly holding a trigger device. "So maybe I should get the city destroyed if you won't hold your end of the bargain?"

With a sigh and a look of disgust he took her arm and put on a pained smile.

"Fine, can we go now?" he grunted.

"Not so fast, Speedy-poo. To make up for your insult you have to kiss me for forgiveness, right here on my cheek" she pointed on the spot.

This was definitely the wrong move. Aqualad, known for patience, composed manner and being a gentleman, had it with the girl. Before she could do anything, a huge wave emerged from the salty sea over the boundaries of the pier, engulfed her and her device, which broke in the process and held her to the ground, just from time to time leaving her face long enough to take some air so she wouldn't drown.

Speedy turned towards him with a smug grin: "Someone got a bit jealous?"

"Didn't know you were actually comfortable with kissing her" Aqualad teased.

"No one drowns my girlfriend!" a spider-headed guy declared from the top of a nearby standing car, wielding a lump of cobweb-goo towards the Atlantean, which glued the hero to the floor.

"No one hits my boyfriend!" growled Speedy, quickly jumping over to their car, sorting his bow and arrows and showering the mutated thief with explosions and freeze-flashes.

Fang couldn't withstand such an armada of weaponry and was taken out in seconds.

"Someone got a bit protective?" Aqualad smirked now in his turn. He quickly had managed to free himself from the sticky stuff, but not as fast as the villain had gotten down.

"I am always" was the serious answer from the archer. He pulled the other closer and examined him thoroughly. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Aqualad chuckled: "Just some small bruises, nothing dangerous, don't worry."

"I'll still patch them up when we're home. It's an earth-dweller custom to kiss injuries better" he stated with a smug expression.

"Roy…" the Atlantean scolded with a growing blush on his cheeks.

"What, it really is! You can ask Bee!" he defended himself still grinning. "Come on, let's bring them to the police station…"

Aqualad followed his lover, still red in his face, imagining the treatment he would get as soon as their task would be over.


	2. Chapter 2: Beast Boy

**Chapter 2: Beast Boy**

_Second Candidate: the green goody (because a girl who can fall for a guy with a spider for his head surely can be attracted to a green skinned shape-shifter to make said guy jealous…)_

"Hi, Beasty-boo!" the blonde on the screen waved.

"What!" spat the empath at the sight, while the teen boy in question yelped and hid behind his dark friend. Not an easy task now since they were about the same height these days. Robin had connected the intermission to their communicators so they could listen to it as well. Killer Moth had been kind enough to call back his moth-mutants to have their unshared attention.

Beast Boy was visibly against the date which was set up for him. Not that blond girls weren't attractive to him, but this one was waaayyy creepy – and not in the sexy way of creepy Raven was (where did that thought come from, he wondered).

"Um, sorry, I don't even know you, so…" he managed to reply to the conditions, before Robin answered in his place and settled everything.

After the intermission was cut off, he gave his orders: "Okay, this will give us some time to attack. Raven and I will investigate about this moths and the villain, Cyborg, Star, you two secure the city, Beast Boy, I'm sorry, but you will have to deal with the girl on your own…"

Before anyone else could object, a red-eyed Raven teleported into the Tower and grabbed the leader on his throat.

"Robin, for a word…" she hissed and already pulled him into the hallways.

He just opened his mouth to calm her, when she pushed him into the next wall, angrily starring down at him.

"If this filthy blond creature lays as much as her little finger on him, I will throw her in the deepest depths of hell, and you with her!"

"Raven, please, calm…" he tried again, but she just tightened her grip around his neck.

"Do your stupid research on your own, boy-blunder, I'll make sure this pest won't hurt him like the blonde slut before her" she growled and released him, then disappeared huffing.

This would be a long night…

* * *

"Um, Rae, this might seem a bit weird, but… can I stay under your cloak for a little longer?" Beast Boy – uncommonly well dressed in a tux and devilishly good looking, although unnoticed by himself – begged whispering. Raven just had teleported them at the quay, where they would wait for the blond girl. He was clearly afraid of the perspective of his date night and desperately in search for some comfort.

Ignoring the hated nickname, Raven nodded and let him slip into her darkness.

"You know, I never thought you'd come and shelter in here freely. The first time I teleported you guys, you were shaken…" she mused.

"Well, it's kinda – I don't know – a comfortable thrill I feel, you see, like on a rollercoaster or with a horror movie. It's this fear you can bear because you know you won't get harmed, I guess. It can even make you feel save and comfy when you're not and you sometimes want to feel and … um, this sounds just weird, isn't it?" he tried to explain.

Affection cooed how adorable he was in her mind, while Timid hid a horrendous blush under her hood.

Raven let a ghost of a smile slip on her lips as she said: "No, it perfectly makes sense to me."

"Oh, Beasty-boo, where are you?" a disgustingly familiar voice demanded with a dangerous tint of madness in it. Raven lifted her hood and gave him free, so the villainess wouldn't have a reason to threaten the city – or him.

"Oh no" he whispered horrified looking at the pink clad girl. She was even more intimidating in reality.

It took only seconds for Raven to register his pale features and his quivering form to make Rage inside her mind fight against her already worn chains again, and all of the others emotion rooted for her.

"Garfield, I am right behind you, okay? I won't let you get hurt" she said with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He turned towards her, desperation and hope equally shone through his eyes as he asked: "You promise? Because, seriously, she is freakin' crazy, I can tell you…"

"I promise" she confirmed, even giving him an encouraging smile Affection had pushed her to.

"Pinky promise?" he now grinned. Raven knew he was just buying time, but not that he did it to see that beautiful smile of her a little longer.

She playfully rolled her eyes, but still smiled: "Of course, pinkies promise…"

They took each others' pinky finger, eyes locked deeply, and Beast Boy just opened his mouth to say something as an impatient throat clearing interrupted their moment.

"Excuse me, but you are touching my date" the blond girl spat.

"No, I won't excuse you, because you are forcing my friend to something he doesn't want!" Raven growled. Rage had broken one of the chains, Brave, Happy and Rude tried to help her with the others, while Affection was held back by Timid, Knowledge and Wisdom from storming forward. Sloth just lied in a corner, waking up by all the ruckus the other emotions made.

"Oh, trust me, he will soon prefer my company over yours!" Kitten stated, waving a trigger device in front of them.

Another chain broke as Raven replied venomously: "I heavily doubt it, Barbie-doll."

"Well, at least I'm not so ugly I have to hide under a sheet" the other retorted.

This seemed to awaken Beast Boy from his fear induced stupor.

"Now wait a minute" he protested with a low growl that would have made every wolf jealous, "you are not insulting Raven! She is ten times as pretty as you!"

Her emotions cheered at his defense of her and her stomach made a looping in joy.

"Take that back, or your precious city will get moth-eaten" Kitten threatened with an ugly scowl on her face.

Both teen heroes froze in their movement, but only until the villainess opened her mouth a bit too wide with her next declaration.

"Good. Now come over here, Beasty-boo, and take my arm. As soon as my father will take over the reign of Jump City, I'll make you my pet and your ugly friend will wash my dirty clothes, that will serve her well for speaking up to me!"

The last chains that held Rage back broke and the other emotions followed her into the battle. With an angry hiss and red eyes Raven launched herself onto her adversary with outstretched claws in the same time as a roaring green tiger.

Kitten hadn't even had the time to yelp, before she got taken down, the device breaking in the process. When the police came to pick her up she still was out cold.

Her boyfriend Fang had been taken out in the meantime by an enraged Robin. In the end, he, Cyborg and Starfire had investigated together, and the alien girl had been groped by the thief as they stumbled over him in the process. Their fearless leader hadn't liked it one bit…

"Thanks for the help, Rae" Beast Boy said as he and Raven watched the police drive off with the unconscious Kitten.

"I guess in the end you wouldn't have needed" the empath stated slightly smiling. Somehow she did that a lot today, and after her emotions had acted in sync for once she felt like it could probably happen more around him.

He glanced at her happily and asked: "What'cha think about pizza?"

"Shall I call the others?" she inquired, feeling a little sad at the thought their alone-time was already over.

He caught her by surprise as he shook his head violently.

"You don't take friends along on a real date, Rae!" he protested.

Her emotion ran wild in her mind: Happy and Affection started to throw a party with Rage, who was for once contently, Brave dragging Knowledge and Wisdom over to join them, while Rude brought a crate of root beer and Sloth was snoring on top of a freaking out Timid, who's warnings and blushes got heavily ignored by everybody else.

"D…d…date?" she stuttered blushing.

"Well, um, you see, I already wear a tux, and… we have no more plans for tonight… and you always look beautiful anyways and… I… um… we…" he rambled as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Brave gave her a final push and she took his hand with a fast beating heart but a calm statement: "What are we waiting for?"

He gave her his signature wide grin and just pulled her along with him as he started to walk down the street towards their favorite pizza place.


	3. Chapter 3: Kid Flash

**Chapter 3: Kid Flash**

_Third Candidate: the flirty Speedster (put the date after the episode "Lightspeed" and voilà! Another juicy, romance-inducing incident)_

"Who does she think she is? Who does she think she's dating? Who does she think s' boyfriend she's dating?" Jinx fumed. No one would touch her redhead, especially not this blonde wanna-be villainess.

Bumblebee, who covered with her team for the Titans at Jump City, had just called Kid Flash for helping them with this crazy dating request, and of course his lovely girlfriend of two weeks hated it.

He tried to calm her: "Come on, Jinxy, don't be mad! I'll just buy the Titans East enough time to- Jinx, where are you?"

Sometimes it still freaked him out how she could disappear into thin air without light-speed…

* * *

Jinx knew where she had to look for the mad scientist called Killer Moth, as well as his secret lair (which wasn't exactly secret) and his viral wart of daughter. She knew enough about them, because it could come in handy to having been a villainess with access to almost every bad-guy data-base – custody of her geeky ex-partner in crime Gizmo. This knowledge was one of the good things that came from her bad days; this and a certain reputation she didn't need to make up…

* * *

Kitten was still in her room, putting on make-up to be pretty for her date, when the whole house shook, causing her to smear her lipstick all over her face.

"Daddy!" she shrieked. "Don't tell me you blew up your lab again!"

"Nah, that would have been my doing…" singsang a calm female voice from her door.

A petite girl clad in black and purple, with shocking pink hair leaned on the doorframe, inspecting her black painted nails.

"What… how…" Kitten gasped.

"What I did, like I said, was blow up your fathers' lab and tie him up down in the garden in front of your house" the girl said with a wicked grin, "and for how – well – I guess it was just your bad luck to mess with the wrong girls' boyfriend…"

After her last statement she approached the blond girl with pink glowing eyes and hands and a murderous smile on her face…

* * *

When Kid Flash had finally traced down his bad-luck-sorceress, the police was already taking Killer Moth and his daughter Kitten into custody. Although they weren't sure how to transport them in the beginning; the villain was tied up with heavy-duty tape from head to toe and the girl was mumbling and shivering in a fetal position, but apparently unharmed except for a few scratches and a twisted ankle. But in the end, they managed somehow. Still it was a mystery how they were in such good condition, as for their former home lay in ruins.

Jinx sat close to the scene in a sideway, not paying any more attention to the crime scene.

He cautiously approached her, not sure in what kind of mood she would be after the incident.

"Um, hey, Jinxy, you… um… got the bad guys! Congrats!" he tried to cheer nervously.

She got up and walked over to him, her face hidden in the shadows, so he couldn't make out her expression until she stood right in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Wally, are you mad at me?" she inquired in such an insecure, girly manner, he immediately had to hug her.

"What? Why should I? You saved me from the mistreatment of a horrible woman! I'm very grateful for your heroism, Jinxy! Thank you!" he told into her hair.

To her surprise, he wasn't mocking her with those words, he was honest, she could tell.

"Why-" she wondered, pulling slightly back to look into his eyes.

"No one ever thinks of heroes being in need of a savior, but you did anyways. Thank you" he explained and kissed her softly on her front.

He was rewarded with the cutest blush he had ever seen in his entire life, which made him grin even wider.

"Now that you canceled my date for tonight, would you mind to fill in? I know this fancy Italian in Parma…" he suggested.

With a simple, embarrassed nod from her and a beaming smile from him he picked her up bridal style and they were gone before anyone could ask for them anymore.

* * *

And just if you wonder: Kitten made up with her boyfriend in the jails' infirmary – Titans East had put him in there. Hadn't been a big deal after Fang had flirted with Aqualad, believing he was a girl, and Speedy got so mad that…well, you get the picture…

* * *

_AN: Dear readers. There will be four more chapters sometimes soon (with the pairings CyBee, RobStar, JeriKole and HotGent). After that, well, I'm open to requests! Have fun!_


End file.
